


Here and Now

by sadyshea



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadyshea/pseuds/sadyshea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has convinced Aaron to finally go away with him for a night on a “business trip”. Things get complicated when Robert takes Aaron out to a romantic dinner and wakes him up with breakfast in bed.</p>
<p>(A companion oneshot piece to my ‘Kiss and Make up’ text based series aka my interpretation of how their “business trip” will go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here and Now

“Here we are.”

The door of the cabin swings open and although Aaron would never admit to it aloud, his stomach fills with butterflies. Finally, he and Robert get some alone time together where they can truly just be… _them._

The relief washes over Aaron as he walks into the cabin, followed by an equally excited Robert. With how reluctant Aaron has been, Robert’s just happy that they made it on their ‘business trip’.

“This is… this is great.” Aaron turns toward Robert and quickly gives him a gracious peck on the lips.

As he pulls away, Aaron sees a look of shock on Robert’s face. For a moment, Aaron wonders if he’s done the wrong thing but then a smile stretches across Robert’s lips before he tackles Aaron onto the king sized bed they’ll be sharing for their weekend away.

“See?” Robert says, relishing the fact that he can actually hold Aaron exactly the way he wants to without worrying about any bystanders. “Isn’t this perfect?”

Their fingers intertwine and once again, Aaron worries that Robert doesn’t really understand the effect this all has on him. They’re on a romantic getaway and Robert expects them to be able to go back home and pretend nothing’s changed? Aaron shakes the thought away though, wanting to focus on the moment instead.

“So what do you want to do first?” Robert asks, rolling over onto his back and digging something out of his pocket.

It takes a moment for Aaron to realize that Robert has prepared an entire itinerary for their weekend. He smiles fondly at the blond while Robert continues to study his schedule.

Aaron leans over Robert and captures his lips with his own before murmuring, “I know what I want to do first.”

“Scrap the list.” Robert responds huskily, throwing the piece of paper off the bed.

+++

After a round of mind-blowing sex, both men are left sweaty but happy. Somehow the sky outside of the window has gone from grey to black. They wasted the day away but neither of them cares.

Robert reaches off of the bed and grabs his phone. Aaron wants to roll his eyes, but is interrupted when Robert shares, “I reckon we could still make our dinner reservation. What do you think? Feel like jumping in the shower quick and going out on our first proper date?”

 

Aaron’s heart races at how casually the word ‘date’ slips out of Robert’s lips. Flustered, he blurts out, “S-sure. Sounds good.”

“Great.” Robert bounds up to his feet and reaches a hand toward Aaron. “Well, aren’t you going to join me?”

Aaron takes Robert’s hand and is pulled toward the bathroom. With the look in Robert’s eyes, Aaron can tell they might be going for another round.

++

“I’ve got to say, shower sex is definitely underrated.” Robert says as he straightens his tie in the mirror.

Aaron is trying to desperately to get his hair in the right place but it just doesn’t seem to want to co-operate. He just wants to look as good as Robert. The difference is that Robert does it without a second thought. He’s one of those people who just knows that he’s gorgeous.

Robert catches Aaron scowling at his own reflection and walks behind Aaron, placing his chin on Aaron’s shoulder. “You know you’re gorgeous, right?”

Aaron knows that Robert is just trying to make him feel better. “Gorgeous isn’t exactly the word I’d use but thanks.”

Robert gently guides Aaron around to face him, one hand on either shoulder. “I’m not just saying that. You need to start thinking better of yourself. I pride myself on the fact that I only shag beautiful people.”

“Well, I truly feel one in a million.” Aaron replies, a little more sassily then he intended. Robert falters slightly and Aaron backtracks, “What I mean is… thank you. It’s just hard to believe it when someone like you says it to me. Blond, tall and jawline that could win wars.”

Robert traces his fingers along his chin, “Wars, eh?”

Aaron swats at Robert’s head but Robert dodges the attack. Robert captures Aaron’s hands in his, “While I don’t mind being fashionably late, we are bordering on tragically late here if we don’t head out now.”

Aaron simply nods.

++

“Holy shit, this is delicious.”

Robert talks with his mouth open and Aaron can’t help but find it incredibly endearing. For the amount of time that Robert spends working on that façade of perfection, Aaron is thankful to see there are still moments when it breaks.

“Yah, this is great.” Aaron surveys the restaurant.

It’s got romantic written all over it. The old school waiters, the wine and of course, the candlelight. Aaron’s been on dates like this before but not with someone he truly wants to be there with.

“What you thinking about?” Robert inquires, smiling softly at Aaron.

“Just how perfect this all is.” Aaron shares candidly. The wine has clearly gone to his head. He looks at Robert. “I just want it to always be like this.”

Robert’s smile fades slightly and he looks down at his lap. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry this all so complicated. I just really wanted to give us one weekend. Just one so we can look back and think ‘what if?’ but now I wonder if it’s just made things harder.”

“It’s like what you said back in the barn.” Aaron shares, although he feels like he’s lying through his teeth. “We’ve got the here and now, we might as well enjoy it while we can.”

Robert actually grins at this, reaching across the table to lace his fingers into Aaron’s. “That’s true. I guess I just wish this had happened differently. I mean, we both grew up around the village, how didn’t we cross paths before?”

“I guess it just wasn’t the right time.” Aaron responds and loathes himself for it. “And for whatever reason, whatever we’re supposed to have between us is happening now, so let’s just pretend there’s no other variables, okay?”

Robert nods before leaning over to press a peck against Aaron’s lips. Robert breaks the kiss and gently presses his forehead against Aaron’s. “Okay.”

Aaron tries not to think about the fact that he’s falling for Robert. Aaron tries not to think about how difficult it will be to return to reality. Aaron tries not to think about just how difficult it will be to sit in the pews while Chrisse and Robert exchange vows without objecting.

All he do is concentrate on the here and now.

++

After the restaurant, Aaron and Robert return to their cottage. Aaron has to remind himself that this isn’t ‘home’ even though it feels like it. As Robert pushes his against a wall, Aaron must remind himself that it won’t last. Even in the throws of the most mind-blowing sex he’s ever had, Aaron must put those thoughts away.

Needless to say, he barely sleeps that night, wishing he could make it last forever. And when he does, he doesn’t dream.

++

Aaron stirs, something dancing in his vision that brings him back to consciousness. He groans and slowly opens his eyes to see Robert dangling a piece of bacon over his face.

“Is that supposed to be sexy?” Aaron wonders, wishing he could just fall back to sleep.

“Oi, wake up.” Robert demands. “I didn’t slave away all morning, making you breakfast in bed for you just to sleep the day away. I even somehow managed to make a omelet!”

Aaron scrubs at his face for a moment. He wants to mask his real reaction. Robert’s kindness and doting behavior is making it even more difficult to think about the fact that they’ll be heading back to reality in just a few hours.

Finally, Aaron manages a smile. “Thanks, mate.”

“Mate?” Robert chuckles, nuzzling his face into Aaron’s neck. “I don’t think we can do what we did last night and call ourselves mates.”

Aaron presses his hands against Robert’s shoulders, forcing the blond away from him. “But that’s all we are, all we can be. Might as well not be delusional enough to think any more than that. Even business partners is a bit of a stretch.”

Aaron can see the hurt in Robert’s eyes but he knows it’s important that this line is drawn between them. They can pretend all they want but when they go back to the village, Robert goes back to Chrissie and Aaron goes back to being alone while secretly being Robert’s bit on the side.

In fact, Aaron kind of wants Robert to hurt, despite what a lovely weekend he planned and the adorable gesture of breakfast in bed he made. Aaron feels sick about how domestic it all feels.

“If that’s what you want.” Robert slowly climbs off of Aaron and off of the bed, padding his way toward the kitchen. Aaron wishes he could see the look on Robert’s face to see if he really is okay with the situation. “It’s been fun while it lasted, I guess.”

It hurts. It does. But Aaron can’t risk showing Robert how much it hurts, not if everything is going back to normal. Aaron clutches onto the sheets, trying desperately to displace some of the pain.

He then moves to get to his feet but Robert turns swiftly, holding up one hand. “I don’t think so. I promised you breakfast in bed. So if you even try to leave that bed, I’ll have to take drastic action. We’re going to finish this trip off right, whether you like it or not.”

 

Aaron can see that Robert is trying to make this better, no matter how useless it is to do so. There’s no point in fighting for something that can’t happen, under any circumstances. Once the wedding happens, they’ll have to pretend none of this ever happened.

Aaron wonders if learning to hate Robert might be easier than falling for him.

++

The drive back to the village is mostly a quiet one but it isn’t awkward. Robert keeps his hand resting on top of Aaron’s the entire way, the other hand on the steering wheel. Aaron doesn’t mind how unsafe it might be, it feels right.

Just as they’re about to reach the outskirts, Robert pulls over to the side of the road, startling Aaron. He moves his hand away from Aaron’s and takes a deep breath. Aaron isn’t sure what to do.

“I’m sorry.” Robert finally murmurs. Aaron is shocked to see that Robert’s eyes are shining. “I’m sorry we can’t have more. I’m sorry that this has been so difficult and confusing for you. I just… I wish I could give you more. I wish no one else was involved, that it was just us.”

Aaron breath hitches, hoping desperately for Robert to stop there but of course, he continues, “Unfortunately, that’s not the case. I wish every day could be like this weekend, I really do. I’m just… I’m so sorry that I can’t love you Aaron. You’re so easy to love, you have to know that.”

Aaron shatters, right then and there. But somehow, he doesn’t let Robert knows he’s falling to pieces; he just nods and listens to what Robert has to say. There’s nothing else to be said without ruining everything or making things more painful.

There’s a stretch of silence before Robert mutters, “I just need you to know that.”

Aaron nods again and Robert starts the car, finishing the stretch of their journey. Robert’s words linger in Aaron’s ears, torturing them with their vulnerability and possibility. But none of that matters now that they’re going back. They’ll go back to their routine until the wedding and then just… nothing. The weekend will feel like a dream, something to look back on and wonder if I really ever even happened.

Back to reality, back to pretending like he didn’t fall for his business partner over their weekend alone together. 


End file.
